


Sparkles

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eating Junk Food, Kissing, Lots of Touching, Model Agency CEO Ben, Model Agency CEO Simon, Model Harry, Multi, Nick and Pixie are besties, Photographer Alexa, Riding, Tired Nick, also he sleeps around, but its nothing new, fashion - Freeform, fashion designer nick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Alexa mówiła, że nie masz specjalnych granic jeśli chodzi o współpracowników. –Poruszał śmiesznie brwią.<br/>-Alexa, daję słowo ta dziewczyna-<br/>-Nie oceniam, spokojnie, na twoim miejscu robiłbym to samo."</p><p>AU; Nick Grimshaw, zmęczony i samotny projektant, spotyka wiecznie uśmiechniętego modela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Miało nie przekroczyć 2k słów, ale jakoś mnie poniosło. Nawet jeśli nie shipujesz Grylesa, to musisz przyznać, że dobrze razem wyglądają, a Nick i Harry wyprowadzający psa na spacer w koszulach projektu Nicka są cudowni.  
> Miłego czytania!

-Colette! Podaj mi nożyczki, nie te, tamte, tak, tak te.

-Co chcesz tu podcinać?

-Chcę żeby ten krawat miał ścięte końce. –Powiedział, przycinając materiał.

-Kończysz już? Muszę wysłać raport do agencji. –Tłumaczyła dziewczyna, trzymając teczkę pod pachą.

-Ilu modeli zatrudniliście?

-Dziesięciu, jeden idzie dwa razy.

-Z jakiej racji? –Zdziwił się.

-Otwiera i zamyka. –Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Powtórzę się, z jakiej racji?

-Winston stwierdził, że musi się nim trochę pochwalić.

-Pochwalić gówniarzem, który nie ma tu nic do powiedzenia?

-Grimmy nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś taki uprzedzony. –Wywróciła oczami, siadając na stole, obok maszyny do szycia.

-Nie jestem uprzedzony, po prostu jedyne czego mi brakuje to wybrzydzający, rozpieszczony chłopak, któremu wydaje się, że może wszystko.

-Skąd wiesz, że taki będzie?

-U kogo już szedł?

-Nie mam przy sobie jego portfolio Nick. Powinieneś już dzisiaj skończyć, bo łatwo się denerwujesz kiedy jesteś zmęczony.

-Po prostu chcę to skończyć na czas. –Powiedział, wbijając szpilkę w materiał.

-Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent jest gotowe, nadal masz tydzień czasu, zanim skończą wszystkie sesje i ustawianie wybiegu.

-Zaraz, zaraz. Zaczęli stawiać wybieg beze mnie? –Przestał poprawiać ubranie na manekinie i od razu spiął się, będąc gotowym do wstania z miejsca.

-Nie powiedziałam tego! Na litość boską Grimmy! Słyszysz się w ogóle? Nikt nie robi niczego bez ciebie, nigdy tak nie było, więc teraz nagle się to nie zmieni. Jesteś dzisiaj niemożliwy. –Colette zeskoczyła ze stołu i skierowała się do wyjścia.

-Dobranoc! –Westchnął na pożegnanie i opadł bezsilnie na mały stolik do wycinania materiałów.

Może naprawdę powinien zrobić sobie przerwę. Wszystko jest już gotowe, kolekcja mogłaby być wydana nawet i jutro. Spojrzał na zegarek, 00:34, świetnie, kolejna nieprzespana noc.

Nick wiedział, że się przepracowuje, ale po prostu na żadnej kolekcji nie zależało mu tak bardzo. Tym razem włożył w to całego siebie, nie szył pod publikę, szył by pokazać to na czym naprawdę mu zależy.

***

Wychodząc z pracowni, upewnił się, że światła są zgaszone, a alarmy włączone. Jego apartament znajdował się zaledwie kilka przecznic dalej. Oszklony budynek odbijał rażące kolory bilbordów.

Nick ukłonił się słabo mężczyźnie, który pracował w recepcji apartamentowca i wcisnął przycisk windy. Słysząc charakterystyczny dzwonek, wsiadł do środka. Było bardzo cicho, wszyscy pewnie już spali.

Klucze od mieszkania tradycyjnie powiesił na wieszaku obok drzwi. W środku było bardzo pusto, nie chodzi o meble, chodzi o to, że od zawsze Nick był tutaj sam. Nie licząc jego przyjaciół i naiwnych modeli, którzy dawali mu się tu zaciągnąć, nikt się tu nie pojawiał. Mężczyzna nie miał do kogo wrócić, to dlatego wolał spędzać czas w pracowni, musiał mieć jakieś zajęcie, coś co go rozproszy. Nie lubił poczucia, że kiedy wróci do mieszkania, wcale nie będzie czuł się jak u siebie. Nikt na niego nie czekał.

Przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłonią i nalał sobie do kieliszka wino. Typowy wieczór.

***

Następnego dnia obudził go dzwonek do drzwi.

-Kurwa mać! –Krzyknął, zrzucając lampę z szafki nocnej. –Idę już idę! –Narzucił na siebie starą bluzę i pobiegł do drzwi.

-Wyglądasz jak śmierć. –Zaśmiała się brunetka, wchodząc do mieszkania.

-Dzięki, też miło cię widzieć Pixie.

-Poważnie, ile spałeś?

-A która jest godzina?

-Dziesiąta.

-Sześć godzin.

-Na ciebie to i tak dużo. –Pixie rozsiadał się na sofie, włączając telewizor.

-Coś się stało? –Zapytał, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

-Co się miało stać?

-Co tu robisz?

-To przyjaciółka nie może już cię odwiedzić?

-Nie o to mi chodzi Pix…

-Masz dzisiaj wolne, idziemy na zakupy. –Zaśmiała się, podchodząc do swojej torby.

-Kto dał mi wolne?

-Sam je sobie dałeś Grimshaw, ja ci każę dać sobie wolne. Bez dyskusji.

Mężczyzna westchnął w zrezygnowaniu, bo wiedział, że nie wygra z Pixie.

***

Zakupy zawsze poprawiały mu humor. Pixie brała go ze sobą po to, by doradził jej szczerze co ma wziąć. Jej chłopak powiedziałby, że we wszystkim wygląda ładnie, tymczasem Grimmy potrafił przyznać, że wygląda w czymś jak w worku na śmieci.

Szli przez deptak, wzdłuż różnych sklepów. Pili mrożoną kawę, w rękach trzymając mnóstwo toreb z zakupami.

-Patrz, to chyba Winston, znalazł sobie nowego chłopca. –Zaśmiała się Pixie, gryząc słomkę.

-Biorę jego modeli na pokaz.

-A co z Cowellem?

-Chciałem czegoś nowego, modele Cowella już się starzeją. –Podeszli bliżej wspomnianego mężczyzny. Brunet stał przy kasie jednego z ekskluzywnych butików, obejmując w pasie szczupłego chłopaka.

-Duet Grimshaw-Geldof! Kogo ja widzę! –Przywitał ich z otwartymi rękami, puszczając tajemniczego chłopaka, który swoją drogą przykuł uwagę Nicka. Miał długie, czekoladowe loki. Młodą, świeżą twarz. Szerokie ramiona i długie nogi. Musiał się gapić, bo Pixie dźgnęła go w żebro.

-Au!

-Nie śliń się tak. –Zażartowała, na co Nick wywrócił oczami, a tajemniczy chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

-Mój nowy nabytek, może już słyszałeś Grimshaw? –Zapytał dumnie Ben, wskazując na chłopaka.

-Będzie u mnie na pokazie?

-W całej okazałości, Harry Styles! –Przedstawił chłopaka.

-Nick Grimshaw, miło mi poznać. –Mężczyzna uścisnął dłoń Harry’ego, zostawiając ją tam dłużej niż to konieczne.

-No więc, miło było, ale ja i Harry bardzo się śpieszymy. –Ben klasnął w dłonie, wyraźnie nie spodobało mu się to, że Nick i Harry wymienili tak długie spojrzenie.

-Do zobaczenia na pokazie Harry. –Pożegnał się Nick.

-Będę też na zdjęciach. –Chłopak puścił do niego oczko i poszedł za Winstonem.

-No, no, no! –Zagwizdała Pixie.

-Co znowu? –Zapytał, potem oboje odwrócili się w kierunku z którego przyszli przywitać się z Benem.

-Nowy naiwny model?

-Zamknij się.

-Oj Grimmy. –Westchnęła wesoło i wzięła Nicka pod ramię, by mogli iść przytuleni do siebie.

***

Przez następne dwa dni Nick kończył kolekcję, nanosząc ostatnie poprawki. Wolał mieć wszystko na czas, by potem nie musieć przeżywać urwania głowy.

Ostatnie kilka dni musiał jedynie nadzorować rozstaw miejsc i wybiegu.

Tamtego dnia był już wolny, więc postanowił zobaczyć jak idą sesje do katalogu. Wszedł do pokoju, w którym błyskały flesze i zaniemówił.

Na białym tle, pozował nie kto inny jak wcześniej poznany Harry Styles. Miał na sobie koszulę i spodnie jego projektu. Wyglądał w niej idealnie, ale pewnie we wszystkim tak wygląda. Pomyślał sobie Nick.

-Pan projektant! –Przywitała go Alexa.

-Hej Alex. –Pocałował fotografkę w policzek, unikając patrzenia na modela.

-Jak idzie?

-Jak widzisz. –Wzruszyła ramionami, wskazując na komputer, na którym wyświetlały się wszystkie zdjęcia. –Mamy niezłego modela. –Zaśmiała się, patrząc na Harry’ego, który nieśmiało pomachał w ich stronę. –Ma na imię Harry-

-My się już poznaliśmy. –Przerwał jej Nick.

-Och?

-Um, mój szef nas sobie przedstawił. –Wtrącił Harry.

-Przez najbliższe kilka dni to ja jestem twoim szefem. –Powiedział Nick, przeglądając portfolio Harry’ego. Uniósł brew kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie, na którym Harry był odwrócony tyłem i nagi. Musiał poprawić kołnierz swojej koszuli, która nagle zdawała się ściskać go wokół szyi. –Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. –Rzucił w stronę Alexy.

-Pan projektant nie ma dziś nic do roboty? –Zapytała szatynka.

-Skończyłem poprawki, popatrzę sobie.

-No proszę, ktoś tu jest w formie.

-Ta… -Zbył ją. –A ty, ty um Harry, tak, włóż coś innego. Dajcie mu białą koszulę, numer 27.

-Mamy taką tylko jedną, nie ma drugiego egzemplarzu. –Zauważyła dziewczyna, która zajmowała się ubieraniem modeli.

-Przeszkadza ci to w czymś? –Zapytał jej lekceważącym tonem. –Ubierz go w 27. –Powtórzył.

Dziewczyna podbiegła do Harry’ego, karząc mu się rozebrać. Nick rozsiadł się wygodnie na skórzanym fotelu, który stał w rogu pomieszczenia. Cały czas patrzył głodnym wzrokiem na ciało młodego chłopaka. Czując na sobie pełne pożądania spojrzenie Nicka, Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Alexa zmieniła światła i ustawiła obiektyw pod innym kątem. Spojrzała  na Nicka i zaśmiała się cicho, posyłając mu wszystko wiedzący uśmiech.

-Och Nick, prawie bym zapomniała. Promotorzy stwierdzili, że dobrze by było gdybyś też miał jakieś zdjęcia promocyjne.

-Nonsens, nigdy ich nie robię. –Wywrócił oczami.

-Może pora to zmienić? –Mówiła, podczas robienia zdjęć. Nie musiała poprawiać pozy Harry’ego, bo sam dobrze wiedział jak zaprezentować to co ma na sobie.

-Nie jestem modelem. –Upierał się.

-Możemy zrobić ci zdjęcie z kilkoma modelami, nic ci nie zaszkodzi. –Na jej słowa, Nick odkaszlnął niezręcznie. Harry cały czas tu był, Alexa wyraźnie chciała by Nick z nim zapozował.

-W takim razie przyprowadź Douglasa.

-Myślałam, że skoro już tu jesteś, to mógłbyś zapozować z tym modelem. –Przestała robić zdjęcia i wskazała na Harry’ego, który właśnie miał poprawiany makijaż.

-Alex-

-Nie wykręcisz się, choć tutaj. –Pociągnęła go za rękę i pokierowała prosto przed obiektyw. Od razu podbiegła do niego makijażystka, która przypudrowała jego twarz. Nick nie potrafił odmawiać.

-Hej. –Przywitał się głupio Harry, który nagle stał zdecydowanie za blisko.

-Możemy to już mieć za sobą? –Nick nawet mu nie odpowiedział.

-Czekam aż się ustawicie.

Nick stanął niezręcznie, zaraz obok niego ustawił się Harry.

-Jaja sobie robicie?

-Rób te zdjęcia. –Pośpieszał mężczyzna.

-Obejmij modela, cokolwiek, na sesji z Douglasem nie miałeś problemów.

Nick westchnął w poirytowaniu. Zanim zdążył zmienić pozę, Harry położył jego dłoń na swoim biodrze. Ramię Harry’ego oparło się o Nicka, a sam chłopak wygiął się lekko w bok.

-Idealnie. –Zaśmiała się szatynka.

Nick zmrużył lekko oczy i uniósł brew, skupił wzrok na szyi Harry’ego. Harry natomiast patrzył prosto w kamerę.

-Mamy to. –Powiedziała Alexa, po wykonaniu kilku zdjęć.

-Dziękuję panie Grimshaw. –Lokaty chłopak, podał mu rękę.

-Mów mi Nick, bo czuję się staro. –Uśmiechnął się słabo i uścisnął jego dłoń.

***

Reszta dnia przebiegła dosyć spokojnie. Nick musiał wszystkiego dopilnować. Zostawił lokatego chłopaka. Starał się za dużo o nim nie myśleć.

Około południa miał spotkanie z jednym z irytujących dziennikarzy modowych. Nick musiał wcisnąć mu kilka kitów o tym jak wielkie znaczenie dla świata mody będzie miała jego kolekcja. Potem wrócił do swojej pracowni, nie chciał wracać do mieszkania bo znów zapiłby smutki. Zatracił się więc w tworzeniu projektów na kolejną kolekcję. Nie zorientował się nawet kiedy za oknem znikło słońce.

Bał się spojrzeć na zegarek, który wisiał tam gdzie zawsze, nad szafką z farbami do tkanin. Wiedział, że pewnie znowu zawalił noc. 11:20, przynajmniej nie północ. Przeciągnął się i wziął łyka zimnej kawy. Był pewny, że o tej porze nikogo już tu nie ma, a jednak usłyszał czyjąś rozmowę.

-Na dzisiaj skończyłem. Tak, tak. Kocham cię, ale jesteś idiotą. –Głos cały czas się zbliżał, stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Nick rozpoznał ten głos. Harry uśmiechał się do wyświetlacza komórki, nie zauważając, że nie jest tu sam. –O cholera przepraszam j-ja-

-Co robisz tu tak późno? –Zapytał Nick.

-J-ja właśnie wychodziłem.

-W takim razie dobranoc. –Wzruszył ramionami, lecz zanim chłopak zdążył wyjść, zawołał go ponownie. –Hej Harry!

-Tak?

-Podwieźć cię gdzieś?

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby naprawdę-

-Jest północ, to nie problem jeśli po prostu cię podwiozę.

-Skoro pan- Skoro nalegasz. –Uśmiechnął się, stojąc w progu.

-Poczekaj wezmę swoje rzeczy. –Nick wstał od biurka i zaczął pakować teczkę z projektami, jeden szkic wypadł i poleciał w stronę Harry’ego.

-Nowe? –Zapytał chłopak, podnosząc szkic.

-To nic takiego. –Mężczyzna podrapał się po karku.

-Mi się podoba. –Harry oddał mu kartkę.

-Jasne. –Westchnął i włożył ją do teczki. –Jedziemy?

Jak zwykle Nick zgasił wszystkie światła i włączył alarm. Jego samochód zaparkowany był zaraz przy wejściu. Widząc auto, Harry pokiwał głową w uznaniu. Nick przytrzymał dla niego drzwi. Wnętrze auta było bardzo czyste i pachniało jak męskie perfumy.

Nie pytając o wskazówki, Nick po prostu jechał przed siebie. Przez jakiś czas jechali w ciszy, potem Harry włączył radio.

-Serio? –Zapytał zafascynowany chłopak.

-Serio co?

-Słuchasz ich?

-Są w porządku. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Żaden z moich znajomych nawet ich nie zna!

-No widzisz. –Odpowiedział drętwo mężczyzna, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Przez następne kilka minut słuchali jakiegoś zespołu indie.

–Um, gdzie wysiadasz Harry?

-Och, um w zasadzie to możesz mnie tutaj wyrzucić.

-To stacja benzynowa, mogę cię podrzucić pod mieszkanie, nie martw się pewnie i tak nie zapamiętam adresu.

-Nie, nie o to mi chodzi, po prostu i tak planowałem coś zjeść. –Wytłumaczył chłopak. Na te słowa brzuch Nicka wydał z siebie niepokojący dźwięk, zdał sobie sprawę, że cały dzień nic nie jadł. –Widzę, że tobie też by się przydało. –Zaśmiał się cicho.

-Ja, um, w porządku zjem coś w domu.

-Mogę się założyć, że nigdy nie jadłeś lepszego burgera. –Przekonywał go Harry.

Tym sposobem Nick wylądował z Harrym w obskurnym i zadymionym barze. Usiadł przy klejącym się stoliku, a Harry przyniósł im dwa, ociekające tłuszczem burgery.

-Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest rakotwórcze? –Zapytał z niepokojem mężczyzna.

-Pewien nie jestem, ale jest zajebiście dobre. –Zaśmiał się Harry, biorąc duży gryz.

-Modele nie powinni żyć z sałatek i wacików z octem?

-Ja nie, i tak to wszystko spalę biegnąc rano na dwa pociągi i autobus. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Cholera to naprawdę zajebiście dobre. –Zdziwił się Nick, wgryzając się w podejrzanie wyglądające mięso.

-Mówiłem! –Zaśmiał się z pełnymi ustami. Sos ściekł mu z brody.

-Masz tu sos.

-Tutaj? –Harry próbował wycelować palcem w odpowiednie miejsce.

-Nie, trochę w lewo.

-Tu?

-Moje lewo, nie twoje. –Nick zaśmiał się na to jak komicznie to wyglądało.

-Już?

-T-tutaj. –W końcu Nick sam starł sos z jego brody. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, ale Harry chętnie ją przerwał.

-Nie bywasz w takich miejscach, huh?

-Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, po prostu-

-Wiem, że to melina, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. –Zaśmiał się Harry.

-Nie chodzi o to-

-Wyobrażam sobie, że tacy jak ty pewnie jedzą codziennie jakieś drogie, organiczne rzeczy.

-Tacy jak ja? –Nick uniósł brew.

-No wiesz jesteś sławnym projektantem i tak dalej. Nie żebym generalizował.

-Nie rozumiem tego, wszystkim się wydaje, że zachowujemy się jak nie wiadomo kto, w porównaniu do większości modeli sami zapracowaliśmy na to co mamy. –Oburzył się.

-Sądzisz, że modele i modelki nie pracują na to sami?

-Ja przynajmniej przed nikim nie klękałem-

-Łoł, łoł, łoł-

-Przepraszam, nie do końca o to mi chodziło.

-Jasne, w porządku. –Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

-Po prostu nie lubię być niedoceniany.

-To tak jak ja. –Przyznał Harry, wyjmując z kieszeni wibrujący telefon. –Wybacz. –Powiedział zanim odpisał na wiadomość z uśmiechem na ustach.

-To twoja, umm?-

-Nie to nie moja dziewczyna jeśli o to pytasz. –Zaśmiał się wkładając go z powrotem do kieszeni.

-Wybacz nie powinienem był-

-W porządku, nie mam tajnych sekretów.

-Tego nie wiem. –Uśmiechnął się słabo Nick.

-Zapytaj mnie o co chcesz.

-Może innym razem Harry.

-Jak chcesz.

-Zapominam, że razem pracujemy.

-Alexa mówiła, że nie masz specjalnych granic jeśli chodzi o współpracowników. –Poruszał śmiesznie brwią.

-Alexa, daję słowo ta dziewczyna-

-Nie oceniam, spokojnie, na twoim miejscu robiłbym to samo.

-Co masz na myśli Harry? Czuję, że ta rozmowa schodzi na niewygodny dla mnie tor.

-No wiesz jeśli otaczałoby mnie tylu pięknych ludzi też nie mógłbym się powstrzymać.

-Mówisz o sobie?

-Tego jeszcze nie wiem. –Wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

-Robi się późno.

-Poczekaj pójdę zapłacić. –Harry wstał od ich stolika.

-Stój, proszę, na mój koszt. –Wyjął z portfela kilka funtów.

-Nick-

-Daj spokój, mogę chyba zafundować ci tą miażdżycę w bułce. –Zaśmiał się Nick, wkładając mu banknot do dłoni.

Wyszli z baru, Nick nalegał, żeby podwieźć Harry’ego pod samo mieszkanie, bo jest druga w nocy, a ktoś z taką buźka nie powinien chodzić sam po mieście.

-Śmierdzę jak stary olej.

-Urok baru, dzięki temu smrodowi lepiej smakuje. –Zaśmiał się Harry, zapinając pas.

-Mam nadzieję, że to się spierze.

Harry mieszkał całkiem spory kawałek drogi od pracowni Nicka. Wskazał mężczyźnie miejsce pod którym ma się zatrzymać.

-To tu.

-Tutaj?

-Mhm.

-No to jesteśmy. –Powiedział Nick, nie wiedząc jak się pożegnać.

-Dziękuje Nick. –Podziękował ciepło.

-Nie ma sprawy.

-Więc, dobranoc? –Harry zaczął wysiadać z samochodu, zanim wysiadł poczuł, że Nick ciągnie go za koszulę.

-Harry czekaj. Mówiłeś, że rano musisz biec na dwa pociągi i autobus?

-Dobrze zapamiętałeś.

-Mogę po ciebie przyjechać, j-jeśli, jeśli chcesz.

-Nick nie mogę cię o to prosić-

-Nie prosisz, nalegam, wyśpisz się.

-Tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim szefem, a pracodawców powinno się słuchać. –Zaśmiał się.

-Masz tu mój numer, zadzwoń jak wstaniesz, żebym wiedział kiedy przyjechać. –Wyjął ze schowka wizytówkę i wręczył ja Harry’emu. Wymienili ostatni uśmiech, zanim Harry wyszeptał ciche „dziękuje” i wysiadł z samochodu.

Nick czekał, aż chłopak otworzy drzwi kamienicy, by mieć pewność, że trafił do mieszkania.

Westchnął głośno i oparł głowę o kierownicę. Co on do cholery wyprawia?

***

Mężczyzna wrócił do domu. Całą drogę powrotną przejechał bardzo powoli, zastanawiając się nad tym co on do cholery wyprawia. To nie tak, że naprawdę nie wiedział, po prostu nie chciał tego sobie przyznać.

Harry był mądrym, inteligentnym, atrakcyjnym i młodym chłopakiem. Nick nigdy przedtem nie spostrzegał swoich modeli w ten sposób. Wszyscy byli dla niego tylko żywymi manekinami, które prezentują jego ubrania. Nie starał się ich nawet poznać, wiedział, że połowa z nich dostała to zlecenie, wskakując do łóżka odpowiednim osobom. Nick był jedną z tych odpowiednich osób. Nie raz, nie dwa, zabierał młodych chłopaków na drinka, kończąc w jego mieszkaniu czy motelu. Ostatnio trochę sobie odpuścił, bo jednak był człowiekiem i miewał wyrzuty sumienia.

Z Harrym było inaczej, Nick naprawdę chciał go poznać. Nie wiedział skąd mu się to wzięło, wiedział jednak, że nie chce skończyć z nim tak jak z każdym.

Zastanawiało go tylko jak Harry dostawał tyle zleceń w tak młodym wieku, i czy robił to w ten sposób jak inni.

Rosło w nim pragnienie bronienia chłopaka przed całym złem tego chorego świata. Wiedział jak traktuje się ślicznych chłopców takich jak on, nie chciał by Harry kiedykolwiek tego zaznał.

***

Następnego dnia obudził go dzwonek telefonu. Nick przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłonią i chwycił za telefon. Nie rozpoznał numeru.

-Halo? –Zapytał zaspanym głosem.

-Nick?

-Och, um Harry.

-Eh, um, mówiłeś, żebym zadzwonił kiedy wstanę, żebyś wiedział kiedy mnie odebrać. –Powiedział nieśmiało chłopak.

-O, yyy, tak, tak, jasne, to znaczy, wstałeś, tak?

-Obudziłem cię?

-Nie, nie, nie , skądże. –Tłumaczył zeskakując z łóżka w poszukiwaniu ubrań.

-Nick to nic takiego, wiesz mogę pojechać pociągiem, nie chciałem cię obudzić. –Głos Harry’ego brzmiał przepraszająco.

-Nie, nie, Harry obiecałem, jest okej, będę za jakieś pół godziny jeśli to w porządku?

-Jasne, um tak dziękuję.

-Do zobaczenia Harry.

-Do zobaczenia. –Chłopak rozłączył się, zostawiając Nicka samego w ciszy mieszkania.

Mężczyzna szybko wziął prysznic, ubrał się i poprawił włosy. W drodze do mieszkania Harry’ego kupił sobie kawę, która miała za zadanie postawić go na nogi. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i kupił też jedną dla Harry’eo, nie wiedząc w czym gustuje chłopak, zamówił mu zwykłą mochę.

Po drodze przyłapał się na tym, że cały czas poprawiał się w lusterku. Cały czas sprawdzał włosy, i to czy jego koszula nie jest pomięta. Upewnił się nawet czy siedzenie pasażera nie ma żadnej plamy. Nie próbował nawet tłumaczyć sobie dlaczego i po co to wszystko robi.

Miasto było całkiem puste, zupełnie jakby jechał tutaj o czwartej nad ranem. Nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że to wyjątkowo podejrzana dzielnica, czy ludzie rzeczywiście jeszcze śpią.

Zatrzymał samochód pod tą samą kamienicą co wczoraj i zgasił go, czekając na Harry’ego. Nie chciał go pośpieszać, więc nie trąbił, ani nie dzwonił.

Nie musiał długo czekać bo z drzwi wybiegła szczupła sylwetka chłopaka. Przez sekundę rozglądał się wokół siebie, potem dostrzegł Nicka, obaj od razu się uśmiechnęli.

-Dzień dobry. –Przywitał się starszy.

-Dzień dobry pa- Dzień dobry Nick. –Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi.

-Naprawdę wyglądam tak staro, że ciężko ci nie mówić do mnie per pan? –Zaśmiał się Nick, odpalając samochód.

-Nie, nie, nie, naprawdę, nie, po prostu tak mam, wybacz… wyglądasz świetnie. –Ostatnie słowa wywołały rumieńce na policzkach ich dwójki.

-Um, zapomniałbym, nie wiem czy kompletnie nie wystygła, ale kupiłem ci, nie wiedziałem jaką lubisz. –Starszy sięgnął za siebie i podał chłopakowi kawę.

-Nie musia-

-Powtarzasz się.

-Umm, dzi-dziękuję, właściwie to nie zdążyłem dzisiaj wypić kawy. –Zbliżył się do ustnika i od razu odchylił się i syknął. Kawa wciąż była gorąca, nie zdążyła wystygnąć.

-Więc… co musisz dzisiaj zrobić? –Zapytał Nick, kiedy stali na światłach.

-Sesja i ostatnia próba na wybiegu, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

-Ah, no tak, idziesz w wybiegu, otwierasz i zamykasz, huh?

-Tak wyszło. –Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

-Od dawna to robisz? –Zapytał, na co Harry uniósł brew, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. –Chodzi mi o modeling. –Wyjaśnił.

-Oh, um, nie wiem, jakieś ponad rok.

-Szedłeś już u kogoś znanego?

-Zależy kogo uznajesz za znanego, ale jeśli kogoś takiego jak Katu Ness, to tak.

-No proszę, proszę. –Pokiwał głową w uznaniu.

-Masz zamiar to kontynuować?

-Nie wiem. –Było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie rano, na rozmowy o planach na odległą przyszłość. Nick zrozumiał to co Harry miał na myśli i przestał zadawać tyle pytań.

Dotarli do pracowni Nicka, Harry jeszcze raz mu podziękował, a potem pobiegł do garderoby.

W ciągu dnia Nick kilka razy specjalnie przeszedł przez pokój, w którym Harry miał sesję.

***

-Więc…kolejny młody, głupi model? –Zapytała Pixie, która pojawiła się u boku Nicka nie wiadomo skąd.

-Chryste! Pixie wystraszyłaś mnie!

-Nie zmieniaj tematu. –Zaśmiała się i zaczęła sączyć słomką swój sok.

-Nie, mówiłem ci, że z tym skończyłem. –Warknął.

-Z tym Stylesem?

-Ze spaniem z modelami.

-Nie poznaję cię Grimmy, od kiedy stałeś się taki uczuciowy?

-To, że nie łapię wszystkiego co się rusza, nie znaczy, że jestem uczuciowy. –Bronił się.

-Podoba ci się. –Pixie dźgnęła go w żebro.

-Nie zaczynaj.

-Przecież widzę, powinieneś go gdzieś zaprosić. –Uśmiechnęła się i po prostu sobie poszła.

Nick westchnął głośno. Odłożył swoje ołówki do małego pudełka. Jutro wielki dzień.

***

Wszystko dopracowane było na ostatni guzik. Nick musiał mieć pewność, że wszystko wygląda tak jak ma wyglądać, co najmniej dzień przed pokazem. Nie lubił zostawiać rzeczy na ostatnią chwilę.

Z głośnym westchnięciem zamknął swój szkicownik. Rozejrzał się po pracowni, widząc jedynie nagie manekiny, na których jeszcze kilka dni temu wisiały ubrania jego projektu, teraz czekały one w garderobie na modeli.

Był z siebie szczerze zadowolony, czuł, że ta kolekcja naprawdę może przynieść mu świeży rozgłos. Spodziewał się już artykułów w kilku czasopismach, ale tym razem wcale nie obchodziło go to co napiszą, wiedział, że dał z siebie wszystko.

Przed wyjściem do domu, nawykowo wszystko sprawdził. Prowadził samochód, nigdzie się nie śpiesząc. Planował w myślach, że kiedy wejdzie do mieszkania, to napuści do wanny gorącej wody z ogromną ilością piany i wniesie toast za samego siebie.

Przekręcając klucz w drzwiach, ziewnął głośno i zapalił światło. Na głośny dźwięk papierowych trąbek i maszynek do confetti, niemal nie potknął się o próg. W jego mieszkaniu stało około dziesięciu osób, w kiczowatych urodzinowych czapeczkach i pierzastych boa, na szyi.

-Pan projektant oficjalnie wolny! –Krzyknęła Aleksa, podchodząc do niego z butelką alkoholu w ręce.

Nick uśmiechał się słabo –ale szczerze- do każdego, kto złożył mu gratulacje za zakończoną pracę.

Po kilku minutach, pozwolił sobie rozlać wszystkim czerwone wino. Usiadł na kanapie między Pixie, a Douglasem, który delikatnie bawił się jego włosami. Wspominali stare czasy, sącząc wino, przegryzane krakersami.

Być może czasami Nick czuł się samotny, nie mając osoby, która mówiłaby mu dobranoc, ale był wdzięczny, że ma takich przyjaciół. Nigdy tego nie wykorzystywał, ale wiedział, że zawsze może na nich liczyć.

-Więc jutro wielki dzień, huh? –Zapytała Kelly.

-Wielki dzień, a wy robicie wszystko, żebym miał kaca. –Zaśmiał się.

-Zobaczysz swojego modela i od razu wytrzeźwiejesz Grimmy.

-Nie jest mój-

-Oj daj spokój, jestem pewna, że jeśli bym tu jutro przyszła, to pieprzyłbyś go w kuchni. –Zażartowała Pixie.

-Nikogo nie pieprzyłem w kuchni! –Bronił się, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. Dziewczyna zmroziła go wzrokiem. –Dobra może raz, ale-

-Nie ma ale! Liczy się! –Zaśmiał się Doug.

-Mówiłem wam już, skończyłem z tym, to nie miało sensu, jestem na to za stary.

-Skarbie, to, że bliżej ci do czterdziestki niż kiedykolwiek, nie znaczy, że jesteś stary.

-Jestem za stary dla niego. –Przyznał, nie kontrolując tego co mówi.

-Ha! Dwadzieścia funtów moje! –Zaśmiała się głośno Alexa.

-Co kurwa?

-Założyłyśmy się, Kelly twierdziła, że skończysz z nim po jednej nocy. –Tłumaczyła brunetka, a w międzyczasie lawendowo włosa Kelly, wstała z kanapy, by znaleźć swój portfel.

Rozmowa o Harrym skończyła się w tamtym momencie, za co Nick był im bardzo wdzięczny.

Dwie godziny, trzy butelki wina i paczkę krakersów później, wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do domu.

Mężczyzna pożegnał wszystkich, całusem w policzek. W mieszkaniu została jeszcze Alexa.

-Powinieneś go gdzieś zaprosić, podobasz mu się.

-Alex-

-Mówię poważnie, spędziłam z nim na sesji kilka dobrych godzin. Mądry chłopak naprawdę.

-Jasne. –Wywrócił oczami i pożegnał przyjaciółkę.

Był tak zmęczony, że nie doszedł nawet do sypialni i zasnął na kanapie.

***

Pokaz miał zacząć się za pół godziny. Nick mimo pozorów wcale nie był zestresowany. Wiedział, że kolekcja jest dobra, wiedział, że pokazuje coś nowego.

Nigdy nie przygotowywał specjalnej mowy, opowiadającej o tym jak wiele znaczy dla niego jego praca, bla, bla, bla. Dlatego jedyne co zrobił, to wyszedł na wybieg, przedstawił się i życzył miłego oglądania.

Od ostatniego wieczoru dużo myślał o Harrym, starał się go unikać, by chłopak znowu nie zawrócił mu w głowie. Jednak schodząc schodkami do garderoby natknął się na burzę loków. Próbował patrzeć w bok, ale ktoś złapał go za rękę.

-Nick. –Powiedział cicho Harry, ubrany w jedną z koszul jego projektu.

-Och, um Harry.

-Gratuluję. –Uśmiechnął się szczerze.

-Wchodzisz Harry. –Zaśmiał się mężczyzna. Obserwował jak Harry znika na wybiegu.

Chłopak ubrany był w białą koszulę, która miała na sobie czarne plamy, wyglądające jakby ktoś zrobił je pędzlem. Czarne spodnie idealnie opinały się na jego udach, a lakierowane buty wyglądały świetnie przy jego opalonej skórze.

Nick obserwował go zza kotary. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na zamieszanie jakie panowało po jego lewej, gdzie modele nadal byli ubierani. Neutralna muzyka grała w tle, by ludzie kompletnie się nie zanudzili, i po to by zagłuszyć ewentualne rozmowy na widowni.

Widział jak kilka osób dyskutuje o Harry’m, nie dziwił im się. Chłopak był na wybiegu wyjątkowo pewny siebie, wiedział jak iść i gdzie patrzeć, a co najważniejsze, idealnie prezentował ubrania.

Harry otworzył pokaz, będąc pierwszym na wybiegu. Zaraz po nim wchodził szczupły blondyn ubrany w zieloną marynarkę. Zanim szatyn zniknął w garderobie by założyć na siebie to, w czym będzie zamykał pokaz, jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się zadziornie do Nicka.

Colette, Alexa, Pixie, Doug i Kelly siedzieli z boku, więc widzieli co dzieje się za kotarą. Pixie posłała Nickowi wszechwiedzące spojrzenie i uniosła kciuki w górę. On wywrócił oczami, ale czuł, że na pewno wszystko jest w porządku i wrócił do oglądania swojej własnej kolekcji.

***

Pokaz zakończył się niemałym sukcesem. Póki wszyscy siedzieli jeszcze na swoich miejscach, Nick ponownie wyszedł na środek i ukłonił się, dziękując za przybycie. Kilku fotoreporterów poprosiło go o zapozowanie do zdjęć ze modelami. Nikogo nie zdziwił fakt, że Harry stał obok niego, zarzucając sobie jego dłoń na biodro. Nick bał się, by chłopak nie wyczuł tego, że zaczyna się pocić. Szatyn musiał wyczuć jego podenerwowanie bo właśnie wtedy przechylił głowę w jego stronę, jego loki zabawnie łaskotały jego szyję.

-Jest idealnie. –Wyszeptał mu do ucha. Nick nie mógł nadziwić się skąd w tym chłopaku tyle energii i radości. Zwykle modele byli zmęczeni, wymagający i pyskaci, tymczasem Harry uśmiechał się i gratulował mu przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Coś w nim kliknęło i doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę musi zaprosić gdzieś Harry’ego. Chce poznać go bliżej. Nagle w jego żyłach zaczęły buzować emocje. Nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny sprawił, że naprawdę poczuł, że to może wypalić. Wszystkie obawy zaczęły znikać. Nie wiedzieć skąd i jak to się stało, ale Nick ni stąd, ni zowąd bardzo chciał spróbować z tym uroczym, zielonookim chłopakiem.

Niestety uświadomienie sobie tego, zajęło mu zdecydowanie za dużo czasu, kiedy się odwrócił Harry’ego już nie było. Pomyślał więc, że poszuka go później w garderobie.

Wielu ludzi podchodziło do niego, gratulując mu oryginalności. Pod koniec bolała go już dłoń od ściskania jej przez obce mu osoby.

***

Był bardzo podekscytowany tym, że zaprosi gdzieś Harry’ego. Nigdy tego nie robił, nie umawiał się z nikim na poważnie.

Mężczyzna udał się do garderoby, po drodze poprawił włossy w każdym możliwym lustrze, rozejrzał się, nigdzie nie mogąc dojrzeć młodego chłopaka.

Podszedł do grupy modeli, którzy robili sobie zdjęcia.

-Nick Grimshaw, gratuluję pokazu, mam pytanie… nie było tu Harry’ego? Harry’ego Stylesa?

-Rozmawia z Winstonem. –Odpowiedział jeden z nich, a reszta wybuchła śmiechem.

-Co w tym takiego zabawnego? –Uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, nie wiedząc czy chce poznać odpowiedź. Z doświadczenia wiedział jakie stosunki łączą Bena i jego pracowników.

-Bardzo miło pana poznać. –Jeden z model wyminął temat, by odwrócić uwagę od swoich chichoczących kolegów.

-Zapytałem co jest zabawnego w Winstonie rozmawiającym z tym chłopakiem. –Powtórzył, powoli się niecierpliwiąc. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc odwrócił się i wyszedł do charakteryzatorni.

Nie chciał zobaczyć tego, co tam zastał.

Harry ubierał na siebie swoje codzienne ubranie, podnosząc je z podłogi. Ben Winston miał na sobie pogniecioną koszulę, pakował coś do swojej teczki. Oboje popatrzyli na Nicka z przerażeniem w oczach.

-Gratuluję pokazu Grimshaw! –Zaczął radośnie brunet.

-Już ci coś kiedyś mówiłem o pieprzeniu gówniarzy w mojej pracowni i wszystkich innych pomieszczenia tego budynku, ma tu być idealnie czysto w przeciągu minuty. –Warknął Nick i nie czekając na wyjaśnienia skierował się do jedynego miejsca, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie.

Od razu odpuścił sobie szukanie chłopaka. Jego zapał zmalał do zera. Jeszcze chwilę temu był pełen emocji, teraz jedyne czego chciał to zaszyć się w swojej pracowni, zapominając o wszystkim.

***

Tak bardzo się rozpędził, że gdyby posiedział nad tym jeszcze kilka godzin, to za tydzień mógłby wystawiać nową kolekcję.

Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że ucieka od problemów. Od kiedy kilka lat temu jego były zostawił go dla młodej blondynki, Nick przestał bawić się w związki. Wydarzenia z tamtego dnia, utwierdziły go w tym, że nie warto zaczynać od nowa.

Nie miał nawet prawa być zły na Harry’ego, prawie się nie znali. Nie licząc wieczora kiedy jedli obrzydliwe burgery, tego gdy Nick odwiózł chłopaka do pracy, wspólnej sesji, kilku wspólnie spędzonych lunchów i wyjścia na kawę.

Nie mógł być zły. Nie byli parą, nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi. Fakt, nigdy nie spędził nawet tyle czasu z żadnym modelem, ale Harry był wyjątkowy. Coś w nim sprawiało, że chciałeś obserwować go godzinami.

Nick nie kontrolował tego jak myśli go przytłaczają i złamał ołówek, robiąc dziurę w kartce.

Chodziło po prostu o to, że miał dość bycia samotnym, zgorzkniałym i przedwcześnie starzejącym się facetem. Chciał jeszcze pokorzystać z życia, ale nie tak jak dotychczas. Nie miał zamiaru upijać się i spać z przypadkowymi ludźmi. Westchnął głęboko i oparł głowę na dłoni.

-Mogę? –Zapytał cichy głos, osoby stojącej w progu.

-Co tu robisz o tej porze, umowa skończyła ci się jakieś –spojrzał na zegarek- jakieś trzy godziny temu.

-Byłem-

-Nieważne, mam nadzieję, że charakteryzatornia wygląda jak nowa, a jak nie, to możesz powiedzieć swojemu szefowi, że bez moich zleceń wcale nie będzie go stać na samochód, którym jeździ. –Powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem w głosie. Nie miał pojęcia po co tyle gada.

-Nick, ja nie-

-Po co się tłumaczysz? To nie moja sprawa.

-Chciałem po prostu-

-Chciałeś, możesz już wyjść, szerokiej drogi.

-Nie pozwalasz mi dojść do słowa!

-Nie podnoś głosu w mojej pracowni.

-Cały czas żyjesz tylko w twojej pracowni! Próbowałem być miły, a ty traktujesz każdego wokoło jak gówno, ile ty masz lat Nick?! –Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tych słów z ust chłopaka.

-Nie potrzebuję twojego gadania. –Odgryzł się, nie mając lepszej odzywki.

-Wcale taki nie jesteś. Jakbyś naprawdę był takim dupkiem, to nie przyjechałbyś po mnie i nie zawiózłbyś mnie do pracy, ani nie zapłaciłbyś za każdy nasz wspólny lunch. –Harry zaczął powoli podchodzić do jego biurka.

-Będziesz to teraz wyciągać? –Nick zaczął się denerwować, nie wiedząc o co chodzi chłopakowi.

-Liczyłem na to, że Alexa posłucha mojego narzekania i cię przekona, ale chyba jej się nie udało.

-Słucham?

-Czekałem, aż mnie gdzieś zaprosisz. –Powiedział Harry, zachowywał się jakby to wcale nie była wielka rzecz. No cóż, może dla niego nie, dla Nicka tak.

-Winston odciął by mi ręce.

-Daj spokój, naprawdę myślisz, że pieprzyliśmy się w twojej charakteryzatorni? Przebierałem się, a on po prostu wszedł. Chciał sobie popatrzeć, nie dziwię mu się. –Zaśmiał się. –A tak w ogóle, to myślałem, że masz o mnie trochę lepsze zdanie. –Chłopak stał nad Nickiem. Powoli opierając się o jego biurko. Mężczyzna próbował ukryć wszystkie emocje. Nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo gorąco. Nic nie mówił kiedy Harry usiadł na jego kolanach, a potem powoli zaczął go całować. Długo zastanawiał się jak będą smakować. Były miękkie i pełne. Ciepło chłopaka promieniowało na jego skórze.

Zanim zdążył się ocknąć spodnie Harry’ego były opuszczone do połowy pośladków. Nick opierał się o szafkę, w której trzymał wszystkie przyborniki. Nie przerywając pocałunku, Nick włożył dłonie pod koszulkę chłopaka, na co ten podniósł ręce, by mógł pozbyć się ubrań. Zaraz po tym Harry zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli Nicka.

Mężczyzna położył dłonie na piersi chłopaka, śledząc wzrokiem kontury jego tatuażów, kciukami zahaczył o jego sutki, na co Harry jęknął. Nick uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a potem przeniósł dłonie na pośladki chłopaka, lekko je ściskając.

Kiedy oboje byli już nadzy, a ich ubrania leżały na podłodze i przewróconych manekinach, Harry ukląkł przed Nickiem. Mężczyzna wplątał palce w jego loki, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się, biorąc jego penisa do ręki. Polizał główkę, wywołując jęk Nicka. Wziął go całego do ust, po to by następnie całkowicie go wysunąć, dzieliła ich nitka śliny. Poruszał głową w przód i w tył, co jakiś czas dławiąc się penisem Nicka, który kierował jego ruchy, trzymając rękę w jego włosach.

Mężczyzna złapał własnego penisa, zatrzymując ruchy Harry’ego. Obijał swoją męskość o policzki chłopaka. Po kilku minutach był już blisko, więc odsunął się od lokatego.

-Odwróć się. –Polecił. Harry od razu oparł się o biurko i wypiął pupę w górę. Nick chwycił go mocno za pośladki, rozchylił je i splunął, by następnie móc drażnić wejście chłopaka palcem.

Harry jęknął w zniecierpliwieniu i poruszał pupą, będąc gotowym na kolejny palec. Nick schylił się bliżej, cały czas trzymając dwa palce w chłopaku, polizał jego delikatną skórę.

Harry był już odpowiednio rozciągnięty. Nick sięgnął w bok po swoje spodnie. W kieszeni był portfel, w którym były dwie prezerwatywy i mała saszetka wazeliny.

Pozwolił Harry’emu założyć na siebie prezerwatywę, a potem rozsmarował wazelinę na całej swojej długości i wejściu Harry’ego.

Pocałował jego łopatkę i powoli zaczął w niego wchodzić. Harry zacisnął powieki. Jego penis nie był już w pełni twardy, więc objął go dłonią i zaczął pracować swoim nadgarstkiem. Po chwili Nick był już w nim. Dał mu kilka chwil na przyzwyczajenie się do rozciągnięcia, potem powoli zaczął wypychać biodra do przodu. Dłoń oparł na plecach Harry’ego, drugą na własnym boku.

Gdy Harry znów był w pełni twardy, zaczął bawić się swoimi sutkami. Nick zamknął oczy, by tego nie widzieć, bo nie chciał dojść tak szybko. Widać było jak poruszają się ich mięśnie, jak unoszą się ich klatki piersiowe.

Mężczyzna przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, mocno ściskając pośladek Harry’ego. Chłopak odwrócił się do niego i położył dłoń na jego podbrzuszu.

-Kanapa, chcę cię ujeżdżać. –Na te słowa Nick o mało nie doszedł w chłopaku. Chwilę potem przenieśli się na kanapę, która stała nieużyta od lat. Bo po co komu kanapa w pracowni?

Nick położył się wygodnie, a Harry usiadł na jego biodrach. Drażnił się z Nickiem, ocierając swoją pupę o jego penisa. Cały czas niechlujnie go całując. Mężczyzna złapał jego pośladki, pozwalając mu manewrować swoimi biodrami.

Harry sięgnął za siebie i ustawił penisa Nicka przy swoim wejściu. Powoli zaczął opuszczać się na nim w dół, a kiedy z powrotem usiadł na jego biodrach, oboje wydali z siebie głośne jęki. Ujeżdżał Nicka, zataczając ósemki swoimi biodrami, następnie zaczął lekko podskakiwać. W pracowni słychać było jedynie ich oddechy, dźwięk skrzypiącej kanapy i skóry odbijającej się od skóry.

Harry oparł dłonie na piersi Nicka i odchylił głowę w tył. Jego długie loki były wszędzie, był spocony, przez co przyklejały się mu do karku.

-Jesteś blisko? –Wysapał Nick.

-Mhm, a ty?

-Też.

Harry zaczął poruszać ręką na własnym penisie, a Nick wypychał biodra naprzeciw ruchom chłopaka. Lokaty doszedł pierwszy, brudząc spermą swoją dłoń. Patrząc prosto w oczy Nicka, oblizał swoje palce, przez co Nick doszedł w prezerwatywę.

Chłopak zeszedł z jego klatki piersiowej i wytarł spocone czoło kawałkiem materiału.

-Harry to jedwab! –Krzyknął Nick.

-Nic nie ma za darmo. –Zaśmiał się Harry, szukając swoich bokserek.

-Umów się ze mną. –Wypalił.

-Słucham? –Chłopak uniósł brew.

-Chcę cię zabrać na randkę.

-Chyba pomyliła ci się kolejność. –Zaśmiał się, zapinając spodnie.

-Nie moja wina, że przyszedłeś tutaj, wyglądając… wyglądając… tak jak ty. –Zaśmiał się.

-Więc?

-Więc?

-Czyli jednak pan projektant zaprasza mnie na randkę?

-Mówię poważnie Harry.

-Jak bardzo poważnie. –Chłopak zaczął zbliżać się do Nicka. Oparł dłonie po dwóch stronach jego głowy, na zagłówku kanapy. Nick złapał go za biodra, by chłopak usiadł na jego kolanach.

-Bardzo, bardzo poważnie. –Zaśmiał się naprzeciw jego ust.

-W takim razie będę musiał się zgodzić. –Powiedział Harry, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku, cały czas się uśmiechając.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zostaw KUDOS i komentarz x


End file.
